The new Echeveria cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, John Oates, in Macquaires Fields, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Echeveria varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety is a product of crossbreeding that occurred on Apr. 11, 2005, at a commercial nursery in Macquaires Fields, Australia.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety of Echeveria gibbiflora, ‘Line 541’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety Echeveria gibbiflora, ‘Line 190’. The new variety was discovered during January of 2006 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2005 crossing, in a commercial nursery in Macquaires Fields, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by tissue culture. This was first performed at a laboratory in Tumbi Umbi, Australia in March of 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 15 successive generations.